Doctors Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance
by Lady Xana
Summary: Just a smut One Shot composed of two chapters and written for fun that shows a bit into the future of Sara and Ava as adults where they have been together for some years and Ava is a Board Certified Psychologist, hence the "Doctor" title. Sara is also a doctor, but she works at an Hospital as a Surgeon. #smut #explicit #oral sex #blindfolds #oneshot #fluff #established relationship
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First part of this smut One-Shot. Sara visits her fiancée at her office and they end up having an eventful lunch hour ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Thanks to my dear friend Lnaccari for putting up with my insecurities while I was writing this! ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - There Is Something Else I'd Rather Be Eating**

Ava was in her office going through a patient's case notes when she heard a knock on the door. She knew she wasn't expecting a new patient until that afternoon so she found it a bit suspicious. Despite that, she ended up shrugging it off and assuming it was probably just her secretary, "You can come in Lindsey," she called out loud, still not lifting her eyes from the papers in her hand.

After the door closed and she heard someone clearing her throat she finally turned her attention to the visitor, tilting her head to the right with a smirk on her face, "Well you're not Lindsey," she said, her voice dropping to a seductive tone.

"Perceptive," the other person flirted back. She made her way to Ava's desk and stopped right in front of it, "I was in the neighbourhood and thought about surprising you with lunch," the woman said, holding up two paper bags filled with food containers and beverages.

Ava hummed at that and smiled sweetly at her, "How did I get so lucky with you?"

The other woman placed the bags on top of the coffee table, turning her back on Ava. She made a show of bending over knowing how much the taller blonde enjoys seeing her like that, "I ask myself that same question everyday babe," she said, mirth evident in her voice.

"Did you lock the door?" Ava asked, getting up from the chair and making her way to stand behind the smaller blonde. Once she was close enough, she circled the woman's waist with her arms, hugging her to her front. Her lips fell on her smooth neck, planting a kiss there.

"I did," the woman answered, melting into Ava's embrace. The taller blonde nodded and kept leaving small kisses on her skin until she stopped at the woman's nape, knowing that that particular spot drives her crazy. She felt her moan against her lips and smiled in response, leaving a second kiss there before she turned her around to look her in the eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Sara," she said, smiling down at her fiancée, "You just made my day a lot better with this surprise," she added, kissing the smaller blonde's forehead.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and gave Ava a small peck on the lips, "Anything for you baby," she said after, "Shall we eat then? The food is probably getting cold by now."

"Of course. Please sit down," Ava nodded, motioning to the couch in front of the coffee table.

They both sat down next to each other, opening the bags and taking the containers out, "Hm Belly Burger, I've missed their burgers," the taller blonde said while taking a big bite of her cheeseburger, her mouth full of food.

Sara laughed and stared at her, making her blush, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Her fiancée reached her hand out using her thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth, "You had some ketchup there," Sara said, bringing her thumb to her own mouth to lick it clean. All the while Ava didn't avert her eyes from the woman, paying very close attention to the gesture. Sara noticed this and decided to tease her a little, moaning while doing it. She noticed Ava's pupils getting blown-wide and her lips parting slightly, a blush ending up forming on her fiancée's perfect cheekbones.

She smirked and winked at the taller blonde, grabbing a french fry and popping it into her mouth after.

"See something you like Aves?"

Ava shook her head, a smile gracing her lips, "You are unbelievable," she sufficed, grabbing her iced tea and taking a sip.

"True, but you love me," Sara stated, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Ava blushed slightly and smiled fondly at her fiancée's words.

_Fiancée_; despite being officially together for years as girlfriends and now soon to be wives, the small woman could still make her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart flutter. Being able to call Sara _hers _and only hers and sharing sweet moments like the current one, where they are simply eating together in silence; sharing a few words now and then about how their respective days are going, teasing one another. She can always laugh and be her real self around Sara, and that's one of the things she cherishes the most about their relationship. Sara helps her deal with her demons and praises her for her good traits. And Ava does exactly the same with her. Whenever Sara comes home after a particular tougher shift at the Hospital, Ava is always there, waiting for her with arms wide open and a shoulder - or chest - for her to lay on. Whether she feels like crying, talking or simply staying in silence, she knows Sara finds solace in being cuddled up in Ava's body, feeling her breathing and her heartbeat under her hand.

She was eventually brought out from her thoughts by a hand on her forearm, "Aves? Did you hear what I said?"

Ava shook her head, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Rough morning?" Sara asked, concern gracing her features making the blonde feel a pang of guilt.

"No, no," she promptly said, a small smile on her face, "I was just thinking about us," Ava added, gesturing with her free hand between them.

Her fiancée's lips turned into a smirk, "Care to share?" She asked, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Ava snorted softly, "Not like that Sara!" She said before chuckling, "You're so horny, God."

Sara leaned closer and looked at her batting her eyelashes, "For you?" She whispered, tugging at the collar of the taller blonde's sleeveless blue shirt, "Always..." she added through lidded-eyes, moving her head to the side. She planted a series of kisses on Ava's jaw all the way to her earlobe where she stopped to bite the soft bit of skin there, pleased at herself when she heard Ava take a sharp intake of breath.

"You have no idea of the things I was thinking about doing to you once I got here," she admitted in a sultry voice, making the taller blonde gulp loudly, "Especially with your beautiful defined arms on show like that," she added, placing both her hands on each of the blonde's biceps, squeezing to feel her muscles shift under her touch.

She was leaning back to watch Ava's reaction and smirked satisfied with herself once she saw the look of pure lust on her fiancée's face. Ava's tongue came out to lick her bottom lip and Sara wanted nothing more than be the one to trace it, so she did it. She placed her left hand on the back of Ava's neck and tugged it towards her mouth, taking the opportunity to move her tongue inside after the taller blonde's gasp of surprise.

Both women moaned into the kiss, exploring each other's mouths until they needed to part for air.

"I say we skip the food for now. There is something else I'd rather be eating," Sara rasped out and Ava nodded at her, grabbing the remaining items and leaning over the coffee table to place them there. Sara took the chance and grabbed her fiancée's ass, squeezing tightly which earned her a tiny yelp from Ava. The blonde turned to her and couldn't help but smile mischievously at Sara's smug smile.

"You know I'm going to wipe that smugness right out of your face don't you?" Ava asked, adopting her best stern posture with her hands clasped behind her back, while stepping in front of the smaller blonde.

Sara's eyes went from light blue to a shade of dark in a matter of seconds, and she was looking up at Ava with a fire in them that lighted up the taller blonde's lower belly, igniting a fire inside of her as well.

"That was exactly the point," Sara whispered, her smirk a bit smaller but still present.

Ava nodded and looked at her with hungry eyes before kneeling down in front of her, placing both hands on top of the smaller blonde's thighs. She started to rub them softly, getting higher until she reached the creases between Sara's thighs and her groin.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, her freckled face now a light shade of red.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ava retorted, her voice barely above a whisper and a smirk tugging at her lips.

Sara extended her right hand and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her fiancée's ear, smiling softly at her, "Please do proceed... _Doctor_ Sharpe," she let out with a low voice, one she knows can make shivers run down Ava's spine.

The taller blonde licked her lips before unbuckling Sara's belt with expertise, followed by her jeans button and zipper. Afterwards she moved her hands to the woman's shoes and untied them, taking them off to toss them to the side.

"Stand up," she commanded and the smaller blonde was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

Ava smiled up at her and helped her stepping out of her jeans, snickering when her eyes landed on the very small black lace thong that Sara was wearing. She turned her attention back up to her again, "You were planning this all along weren't you?"

Sara pursed her lips to keep herself from smirking. Instead she simply shrugged her shoulders and spoke in a sweet and fake innocent voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about Doctor. Those are just some ordinary panties."

Ava bit her bottom lip, thinking for a couple of seconds on her answer.

"Really?" She eventually said, "You won't mind if I rip them off then, right?" She asked, hooking her thumbs on the thong's waistband.

She was about to do it when Sara's hands stopped her, "No, don't!" The blonde expresses in a plead, a blush covering her cheeks.

Ava raised an eyebrow to let her know she was waiting for an explanation, never once breaking her gaze from her fiancée's face.

"They were kinda expensive..." Sara shyly admitted, averting her eyes from Ava's.

"Tsc, tsc, you should know better by now Miss Lance," Ava reprehended before she ripped them in two, leaving Sara naked from the waist down and gaping at her. Sara knew she should be mad at her fiancée, after all she ruined one of her favourite pieces of lingerie; but somehow, the harsh action did far from it. Sara got even more excited, and she felt it low in her cunt. She was getting wetter by the minute and was going to need some kind of release soon.

Meanwhile Ava was now with her face pointed directly at the smaller blonde's sex, her mouth watering just by smelling her arousal, "Sit down," she eventually managed to croak out, much to her surprise.

Sara did as she was being told and closed her legs right after, rubbing her thighs together to get a bit of relief.

"Don't," Ava said with the same stern voice as before, making her stop her movements immediately.

"Sit still until I tell you to move again. Understood?" The taller blonde asked with raised eyebrows and Sara simply nodded, suddenly at a loss of words.

"Good," Ava said and got up, much to Sara's disappointment which didn't go unnoticed by the taller blonde, "Don't worry. I'm just going to grab something," she reassured, pressing a quick kiss to the woman's forehead. She walked to her desk and opened the last bottom drawer to the right, grabbing a dark blue blindfold from inside. She moved closer to Sara once again and held the item in front of her, handing it to her.

"I thought we could make things more... _Exciting_," she explained, sitting next to her fiancée on the couch. She tried to wait for Sara to say something but after a few seconds she started to feel self-conscious and her anxiety ended up getting the best of her, "It's fine if you don't want to... It was a stupid idea, I get it. Just forget about it," she rambled, moving to take the fabric out of Sara's hands but the blonde snatched her hand away, "Aves, calm down," she finally spoke, smiling softly at Ava. She pressed her body closer to her fiancée and kissed her deeply, happy with herself when the blonde sighed into it.

When she leaned back her hands moved to cup Ava's face with her hands, tracing her cheekbones gently with her thumbs, "Tell me what you had in mind baby."

The taller blonde blushed before saying, "Well I thought I could put it on you," she admitted, blushing harder at the dirty look Sara was giving her.

"Kinky," Sara said with a wink, trying to lighten up the mood. She grinned when she got a small chuckle from Ava, "I would like that very much, Doctor Ava Sharpe," she added in a low voice.

Ava felt more confident after hearing her fiancée's words and took the blindfold from her hands, "Can I?" She asked in a husky tone to which Sara responded with a nod, turning on her side slightly to give Ava better access.

The taller blonde placed the fabric on top of Sara's eyes, tying it behind her head, "Too tight?"

The freckled woman let herself get used to the darkness, the feeling of the soft silk against her skin helping with that, "It's perfect."

"Good," Ava whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on the side of her head, "Can I take off your shirt and bra?" She asked with a soft voice, proceeding to do it once she had Sara's verbal consent.

As soon as she was done she spoke once again, "Lay down for me, please?"

Sara nodded and with Ava's help she was stretched out on the leather couch with her head resting on the fluffy pillow the taller blonde kept as decoration. A wave of anxiety came over her, the realization of suddenly being naked and unable to see what was happening dawning on her, leaving the freckled woman feeling a bit vulnerable.

Even though Ava couldn't see her eyes, she noticed the shift in her fiancée's mood by the way her body got tense under her touch so she squeezed Sara's hand that she was holding in hers, "I'm right here Sara, just try to relax baby."

"Okay," she whispered, nodding her head slowly. Ava sat up and in the process let go of her hand, earning a small whine from the blonde, "I'm still here, just gonna make sure our little _activity_ doesn't get interrupted before taking my clothes off," Ava told her before grabbing the phone on her desk, "Yes, Lindsey, Doctor Sharpe speaking. Please make sure no one bothers me during my lunch hour. That means no calls and no more visitors... Okay, thank you."

Once she was finished with her secretary, she started to finally getting undressed; starting by her shirt which was soon followed by her shoes and pants.

Sara could be seen smirking at the sound of her fiancée getting undressed, "Such a shame I can't see your stunning body," she sighed making the taller blonde smile at seeing she was returning to her usual self.

"Let's focus on yours first," she answered, settling between her fiancée's legs. She was really glad to have such a large couch on her office, where both she and Sara could fit perfectly at ease. She placed her hands on each of her fiancée's thighs, opening her legs wider. When she saw the view in front of her she swallowed hard, her mouth starting to water.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," she couldn't help but whisper in awe, "And so fucking ready for me..." she added, smirking at how Sara's glistening small lips were mere inches away from her face.

Even though the smaller blonde is already used to Ava being bolder with her words and actions whenever they have sex, it still leaves her breathless every time the taller blonde says something of the kind.

She could feel her cheeks getting red at the blonde's words, "I know Aves, just -" She tried to say but ended up cutting herself off when she felt Ava's finger brush her clit ever so lightly, "Fuck!"

"Do you remember the safe word?" Ava asked, adopting a gentler tone.

Sara simply nodded and quickly moaned after the feeling of the taller blonde's finger tracing her folds up and down slowly, "I need you to tell me. Speak."

"Waverider," Sara rasps out, a small edge to her voice, "The safe word is Waverider."

The smaller woman's tone left a smirk on Ava's lips, "Good girl."

After that the blonde crawled up her body until she was hovering above her fiancée's lips. She lowered her face down and placed her lips against Sara's, kissing her slowly. When the smaller blonde went to deepen the kiss with her tongue, Ava leaned back a couple of inches and tried to keep herself from smiling fondly at the adorable pout on the blonde's face, but an hint of amusement could be heard on her next words, "I need you to behave and keep as quiet as possible for me," she whispered against Sara's full lips, "Will you do that for me, Miss Lance?" She asked, nipping gently on the woman's bottom lip.

"Yes..." Sara gasped, "I will behave," she added, nodding quickly.

"Good," Ava said, leaning down to kiss her once more, this time not stopping when her fiancée deepened the kiss. Both women moaned into each other's mouths when their tongues came into contact, playing with one another. Sara reached her hands out, threading them through Ava's silky hair to bring the woman impossibly closer to her.

The taller blonde let herself relish in the feeling for a couple of seconds before she broke the kiss and grabbed her fiancée's hands in hers, pinning her against the couch.

She intertwined their fingers, looking down at the state of the woman in front of her with a glimmer in her eyes. Sara's chest was rising up and down rapidly, her breathing coming out in pants. Her cheeks were coloured by a deep shade of red, which is something that usually only happens when she is around Ava. The taller blonde gloats in it, in knowing that she is the only one that can turn Sara Lance into a melting mess.

"Aves..." she heard her call, almost pleading, "I really need you baby."

Ava smiled and moved to her neck, biting on the soft skin there only to soothe if after with tongue, trying not to leave an evident mark on the woman's body. She really didn't need Sara coming out of her office looking like they had just had sex. Ava was pretty sure her colleagues wouldn't stop teasing her about that for weeks. Besides it wouldn't be very professional of her.

She kept her descend on Sara's body, stopping at the valley between the smaller blonde's breasts. She smiled adoringly at the uneven path of freckles painting her fiancée's skin, kissing it all over. Then she moved to her left breast, flicking the blonde's nipple with her tongue and smirking to herself when the small nub hardened. She placed her open mouth around it and sucked on it, earning a strangled moan from Sara who couldn't keep herself from arching her body closer to Ava's.

Meanwhile Ava's other hand came down to play with Sara's free breast, pulling on her nipple playfully with her thumb and index finger, _"Ava..."_

The taller blonde released the breast on her mouth with a low hum, "Patience my love," she said, getting a small groan from Sara in response.

She placed her mouth on the blonde's other breast, giving it the same attention. Once she was done she kept moving down, taking her sweet time kissing the stunning, defined abs on her fiancée's stomach. It made her smirk every time they would shift under her touch and Sara could feel it, could even imagine the smug look on Ava's face and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it away by having the woman coming undone below her. But it wasn't her time yet, all she had to do was wait and enjoy Ava's knowing touch on her body. The woman really knows how to press all the right buttons to have her trashing underneath her.

And just as she was thinking about it, it started to happen. It started as Ava's tongue dipped against her navel which made her buck her hips slightly. The taller blonde's hands came down to press gently against her hips, keeping her in place, "Someone is eager..." Ava whispered against her skin. She continued her journey, stopping when she reached Sara's mound.

She scooted down on the couch so she could place her head between Sara's thighs. When she felt like she was comfortable enough, she hooked her forearms under the smaller blonde's legs leaving her face once again mere inches from her inviting centre.

She blew slowly on Sara's clit, smirking when the woman's hips bucked immediately.

"Ava..." Sara gasped, her hand dropping down to grab one of Ava's, squeezing softly once she found it.

"What do you need beautiful?" Ava asked against her fiancée's sex, the vibrations of her voice sending goose bumps all over Sara's body.

"Your mouth on me baby, please..."

"Well since you asked so nicely," the taller blonde whispered before pressing her tongue against Sara's clit flicking it. The blonde's back arched against her mouth but Ava kept her pinned to the couch with steady hands on her hips, getting a grunt from the woman below her.

Ava simply ignored it and kept her movements on her clit, starting to circle the small bundle of nerves softly.

Sara's breath could be heard coming out in pants, the taller blonde knew she was trying hard to not make any loud noises. She chanced a look at her fiancée's face and saw her biting her lower lip.

Ava smiled and brought her eyes back to the woman's sex, taking her clit on her mouth and moaning once she began sucking on it, earning a low moan from Sara as well.

"_Ava... I need -" _the smaller blonde tried to say but another moan cut her short. Ava tried her very best not to chuckle at the state of her fiancée, instead asking, "What do you need Sara? Be a good girl and tell me."

"_Your fingers..."_ she admitted, gasping and bucking when she felt a slim finger run her folds.

"Like this?" Ava asked huskily, pressing a kiss against her left thigh with a smile on her lips, "Or like this?" She added, circling her index finger against Sara's warm and wet entrance, teasing the other woman.

"_Yeah baby... Like that, put them inside me. I need your fingers inside me..."_

Ava lifted her head and pressed her lips back to the blonde's clit. She gathered some wetness with her index finger before entering her vagina. She started slowly, letting Sara get used to it until her hips reached the same rhythm as Ava's finger. Once she felt the smaller blonde's walls starting to flutter against her, she took her index finger out and added another one with ease.

She kept going, sucking and licking on Sara's clit while moving her fingers back and forth inside the blonde.

"_Aves baby... I'm almost coming... Just one more please..."_

Ava opened her eyes upon hearing her words, freezing her movements and moving her mouth away so she could talk freely, "Are you sure?" She asked a bit apprehensive.

"_Yes baby, I can take it. Just please don't stop..."_

The taller blonde nodded and resumed her actions, tracing circles around her fiancée's clit. She started moving both her fingers as well and once she felt Sara's walls flex against them again, she took them out and entered a third one, waiting for a few seconds while she felt the blonde's walls stretch. When she sensed that she could go on, she started moving her fingers again falling into a rhythm with Sara's hips.

"_That's it Aves, you feel so good babe... Right there, don't stop..."_

The blonde's encouraging words kept her going, not once slowing down. When she felt Sara flexing against her fingers Ava started to curve her fingers inside her until she could feel the smaller blonde's body tense and then let go, _"Ah! Ava... Ava... I'm coming...Fuck!"_

Her hips kept trashing against Ava's mouth while the latter lapped at the wetness pouring from her fiancée's cunt, slowly helping Sara through her aftershocks. Once she felt the blonde's body settling down Ava slowly licked some cum that had ran down Sara's thighs, moaning at the feeling. Then she placed a kiss on each one of them after and smiled against her skin when she felt the smaller blonde shiver, still too sensitive to the touch.

Once she was done with that, she crawled up her body until she was face to face with the blonde, moving the blindfold away so she could look at the beautiful blue orbs she loves more than anything in the world.

"Hey there..." she whispered, bumping her nose against Sara's. She smiled down at the dazed look on her fiancée's eyes, a look of pure bliss on her face.

"It was that good hm?" Ava teased, earning her a lazy smack on the arm, "Is that how you treat the woman who just made you come? I'm hurt..." she added with a pout.

"Shut up and let me kiss you," Sara said between soft giggles. She threaded her fingers through Ava's hair and brought her down connecting her lips in a slow kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on the taller blonde's mouth.

"You were amazing Aves," she said once they parted, "I love you so much," she added placing one last kiss against her fiancée's full lips.

"I love you too Sara," the other woman answered, bringing their foreheads together with a big smile on her face.

Ava shifted a bit so she could tuck her head onto the crook of Sara's neck. Once she was comfortable, she placed a kiss there and nuzzled against her soft skin, "You smell good..." she whispered making Sara chuckle lightly.

"You always say that you goober," the smaller blonde told her, shaking her head.

"Well it's the truth... Especially after we've had sex."

"Sure babe, whatever you say," Sara said shaking her head with a smile gracing her lips.

They stood like that, finding comfort in each other's arms for a few minutes until Sara had to hurry up to get back to work and Ava still had to go over her patients' cases for the evening. They helped each other getting dressed quickly and after that they finished their lunch that had obviously gone cold by then.

"At what time are you getting back home tonight?" Ava asked with her arms around Sara's waist.

"I'm not sure Aves, I have the night shift at the Hospital tonight," she told her with a sigh, "But don't worry baby, I won't forget that I'm in debt to you..." she winked followed by her trademark smirk.

Ava shook her head at that, "Alright, I'll be waiting," she let her know with a soft smile.

"You don't have to stay up late waiting for me beautiful, you know that," Sara said, a small frown on her face.

The other woman traced the lines between the small blonde's brows, trying to make her frown disappear. A smile graced her lips when Sara's worried face was gone.

"I don't mind waiting for you, you know that. But if it makes you feel better then fine; I'll go to bed as soon as I feel tired."

Sara smiled up at her and pressed their lips together, kissing her softly. After that they said goodbye to each other, with the smaller blonde promising to text her once she safely arrived to the Hospital.

Ava grabbed the bags and the food containers and tossed them into the trash, tidying up the office before her first patient arrival. Once she was satisfied, she made her way to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was a bit smudged as it would be expected, so she cleaned the remaining of it off before applying it again.

After that she made her way back to her office, sitting at her desk with a smirk on her lips while she replayed her lunch hour in her head.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Any comments will be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A follow up of the first part of this series. Sara comes home after a long shift at the Hospital and things happen :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - But I Heard the Dessert is Pretty Good Too**

When Sara gets home it's already close to two in the morning. She closes the apartment door behind her and carefully places her keys on the small wooden bowl next to it, trying not to make too much noise. Making her way into the living room she stops in front of the couch, smiling down at the woman soundly asleep on top of it and wrapped up in her favourite soft blanket.

She kneels down and moves some strands of honey blonde hair away from her sleeping face, pressing a light kiss against her fiancée's forehead. Ava stirs slightly, her brows starting to furrow. In a few seconds Sara is met with a pair of greyish-blue orbs staring back at her, slowly blinking the sleep away.

"Babe... You're home," the taller blonde rasps out, a small smile covering her face, "What time is it?"

"It's late, beautiful. You should be asleep in bed, you'll be complaining about back pain in the morning," Sara whispers, pressing a second kiss to her forehead.

Ava leans into it, sighing. She extends her left hand and cups Sara's cheek, "Hm... I don't wanna move, I'm so comfy," she slurs with an adorable pout on her lips, "Cuddle with me," Ava asks, laying fully on her back and holding the blanket open so Sara can slide in under it.

"Come here," she pats her stomach and waits for the smaller blonde to move. Sara chuckles as she stands up and takes off her shoes and jacket, placing them by the armchair next to the couch. After doing that she walks back next to Ava and lays on top of her, her head instantly going to rest on the blonde's chest.

The taller woman places the blanket to cover both of them, her right hand going to Sara's hair, threading lightly through it while her other hand places itself on her fiancée's small back, holding her tightly against her.

"I love hearing your heart beating," Sara whispers, placing a kiss on the skin above her heart, "It is soothing."

"I know my love," Ava sighs, tracing small circles on the smaller blonde's skin, "Rough night?"

Sara doesn't express any words, instead choosing to simply nod her head which is enough for Ava to understand. That is one of the reasons why Sara loves Ava so much, the fact that she does not pressure her into talking. The fact that they can just lay together in silence, bodies pressed against one another. And it is not like she feels like she cannot tell Ava how hard her job at the Hospital is, on the contrary, her fiancée is the only person with whom she feels safe enough to openly talk about how gut-wrenching being a Surgeon is. But there are times where talking about it is not what Sara needs. No. Sometimes she just needs gestures, small gestures that show her that Ava supports her. The way she lays a gentle kiss against her forehead, the way she holds her tightly in her strong arms, the way her voice gets softer when she asks her about her day or the way her slim and beautiful fingers thread lightly but firmly through her hair, massaging her scalp slowly until she is eventually lulled into a calm state of mind.

"I love you Sara," Ava whispers against her forehead, as if she is trying to imprint the words on her skin, "I love you with all my heart."

Sara feels her eyes starting to sting and her bottom lip quiver, clenching her jaw forcefully to bite back the tears.

"I know Aves." She croaks out, a sob escaping her mouth against her will. She sniffles and brings her left hand up to quickly wipe away her tears but Ava grabs hold of it, entwining their fingers before bringing their joined hands to her soft lips, proceeding to kiss each one of Sara's knuckles with such tenderness that the freckled woman can't avoid looking up and locking eyes with her. What she sees in them is nothing more than love. Raw, genuine and passionate love.

So she leans up, capturing Ava's lips in a heated kiss. A kiss she hopes can demonstrate how grateful she is for having the woman constantly by her side, through thick and thin. A kiss that can demonstrate how fiercely in love she still is after so many years of being by each other's side. She never thought it possible for her to find herself in such a long lasting relationship. Better yet, she never thought it possible to _**crave **_it. And yet, here she is. Loving Ava Sharpe as if she were living the beginning of their story all over again.

They part for air after a while, both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you with all my heart too Ava," Sara whispers against her lips, bringing a huge smile to the other woman's face.

"Are you too tired?" She asks after a couple of seconds, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

"A little bit. Why?" Ava asks, wiping away the few remnants of tears from her fiancée's cheeks.

"I seem to recall that I'm still in debt with you from earlier today," Sara whispers, a smirk forming on her lips.

The tall blonde shakes her head with a soft smile, "You don't have to do that my love. I'm sure you must be exhausted..."

"Shh..." Sara traces Ava's plump bottom lip with her thumb, "Let me take care of you Aves..." she insists, lowering her voice to a rasp, "I want to make you feel good."

Ava smiles and places one arm under her lover's legs and the other on her back, standing up carefully with the smaller woman safely in her arms, "Then the least I can do is carry you to our bedroom."

Sara giggles softly at her words and immediately wraps her arms around her fiancée's neck, planting a soft kiss on the skin there.

When they reach the room Ava slowly places her down on the end of the bed, kneeling down in front of her to take off her shoes. Sara lets out a satisfied groan, "I'm having flashbacks of our lovely lunch hour," she confesses as she looks down at Ava with a grin on her face.

Ava chuckles at her remark and nods, "It was indeed an eventful meal," she retorts before looking up at her through half-lidded eyes, "But I heard the dessert is pretty good too..." she adds with a wink.

A sly smile replaces the grin on Sara's face as she cups Ava's cheeks before pressing their lips together.

"I guess I'm about to find out," the freckled woman purrs. She gets up and tugs on Ava's hand so the woman can stand up with her. When they are both face to face she starts to pull on the tie of Ava's silk robe. It doesn't take her much time - seeing as it was already loosely wrapped around the taller blonde's waist – and in a quick motion it falls open and onto the floor. Sara licks her lips at the vision in front of her; her fiancée in only a dark blue thong, stiff and naked nipples asking for attention. She covers the blonde's breasts with her hands massaging them softly and an immediate groan slips from Ava's lips.

"Aw baby," Sara coos tenderly, "Are you sore?"

The taller woman nods with a grimace, "Yes, today was pretty demanding..." she groans, placing her head on Sara's shoulders while her arms go around her waist, bringing them closer together, "Maybe it's best if we just go to sleep."

The freckled blonde's hands leave Ava's breasts to card through honey blonde hair, taking the chance to press a couple of light and slow kisses against the crease that has formed on her forehead, "Are you sure you don't mind?" Sara whispers against her lover's skin, receiving a shake of the head in return.

"Of course not my love," Ava assures her before putting some distance between them and making her way over to the side of the bed. As she gets there, she pulls the covers down and gets on the bed, holding the sheets up waiting for Sara. The shorter woman smiles lovingly at her but shakes her head, "Not yet beautiful, I'm gonna take a quick shower before joining you. I really don't want our bed smelling like a hospital ward." She explains to Ava, walking to her side of the bed and bending down to place a kiss on her head.

"I won't be long," she adds before making her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She takes off her worn clothes followed by her bra and underwear, placing them inside the hamper. After that she opens the door to the shower and hops in, turning the faucet on waiting for the hot water to start running. She holds her hand under the water and once the temperature is good enough for her liking she steps under the shower head, a content sigh leaving her lips as the liquid pressure finally hits her wrecked and drained body. Sara lets herself enjoy the warm feeling for a few more minutes before reaching out for her shampoo, squeezing the bottle until there's a sufficient amount of the substance on her hand. She places the bottle back on the shelf and starts to massage her head, the whole process slowly relaxing her senses; once she's done she steps under the shower head again and rinses off the shampoo, carefully closing her eyes. Next she repeats the same process with the body lotion, spreading the sweet smell of coconut all over her skin. She takes the time to massage her sore muscles, starting on her shoulders, back, arms and breasts, continuing to make her way downwards until she ends up on her feet. Once she's satisfied she rinses her whole body off and turns off the tap, opening up the shower door and reaching out to grab a small towel, wrapping it around her head to hold her wet hair. Next she steps out of the shower, grabbing a bigger one to dry herself off.

Ten minutes later and she's all done and ready for bed, not even bothering to put some clothes on to go to sleep, deciding it's too hot for that. Instead she simply makes her way to the bed and lays down next to her fiancée, noticing the woman already sound asleep with her back turned on her. Sara's arms immediately wrap around her waist from behind, sighing happily as she holds Ava close to her body. Her mouth presses against her lover's shoulder blades, "Sleep well sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning." She whispers before falling asleep as well.

* * *

The morning after, Ava is slowly woken up to the feeling of kisses being planted on the back of her neck, bringing a content smile to her lips.

"_Hm, Sara..."_ she moans and Sara's whole body shivers pleasantly.

"I love it when you say my name like that..." Sara whispers as she starts to leave a trail of wet kisses down Ava's spine. She stops once she reaches the small of her back, leaning back to admire her fiancée's perfect ass. Her nails rake over one of her cheeks, goose bumps forming under her fingertips.

"_Sara..."_ Ava lets out a bit breathless.

"What a wonderful view to wake up to." Sara admits cheekily, gaining a shy giggle from Ava along with a shake of her head.

The taller woman turns around to face her, her smile lighting up when she sees Sara's breath taking blue eyes she loves so much looking back at her adoringly.

She cups Sara's cheek and brings their lips together in a slow kiss. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, I didn't even wait for you to finish showering." She apologizes, resting her forehead against Sara's.

Sara brushes their noses together, "It's okay baby, you were tired. Don't worry about it." The freckled woman says while her hand rests on Ava's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her.

Ava gives a small nod and drapes one leg over Sara's, her eyes suddenly opening in surprise, "I hadn't realized that you were completely naked," she admits with a sly smile.

"Uhm hm..." her fiancée hummed, a smirk plastered on her face, "It was too hot last night so I didn't feel like putting clothes on."

"I'm in no way complaining..." Ava whispers before leaning in to press a kiss against the base of Sara's throat, her teeth nibbling on the skin there for a couple of seconds.

"Ava, baby..." Sara breathes out, gently pulling on her lover's shoulders. Ava leans back and looks at her with worry, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong beautiful," Sara gives her a quick peck on the lips, trying to assure her. She puts some distance between them again before saying, "I just want to take care of you."

Ava's cheeks quickly become flushed, her mouth forming in an _'o' _shape before she slowly nods, "Okay," she lets out in a rasp.

Sara raises her eyebrows before moving to straddle her hips and push her fiancée's back against the mattress all in one go, making Ava let out a small gasp. The shorter woman stares down at her in silence for a while, until Ava starts to feel uneasy.

"Hey... Where did you go just now?" She asks with concern, a hand reaching out to squeeze her lover's hip softly.

"Nowhere," Sara tells her with a soft smile, "I was just admiring your beautiful eyes," she admits before pressing her plump lips against the crease that has settled between Ava's light eyebrows, kissing it away.

She leans back after, her heart melting at the blush on her fiancée's cheeks. She can't help but plant a kiss on each one of her cheekbones before starting to scatter feather-light kisses all over Ava's face, skipping over her mouth on purpose.

The woman beneath her starts to grow impatient and tries to chase Sara's lips with her own, only for the freckled blonde to lean back and away from her touch.

"Sara..." Ava whines, "No teasing, please."

A single chuckle leaves Sara before she relents, leaning down once again so that the blonde can finally capture her lips and when she does Ava quickly tries to deepen it by running her tongue across her bottom lip.

Sara allows it for a moment, getting lost in the feeling of the woman's tongue against hers. She is the first one to break the kiss, leaving a bit of space between them.

"Tell me what you need beautiful," she asks, moving her head a bit so she can whisper something in Ava's ear, "I promise not to be a tease..."

The taller blonde's hands reach out to cradle Sara's face, bringing their lips together in a quick peck before leaning back to speak, "I want your wonderful fingers on me," Ava whispers, her tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip from already imagining the feel of them touching her.

"No mouth?" Sara asks, making sure she understands exactly what her fiancée wants.

She shakes her head, "No... I want to look at your beautiful face."

Sara nods, a soft smile on her lips, "Okay baby, I've got you," she husks out, eliciting a shiver from Ava.

She plants a chaste kiss on Ava's lips before starting a trail of wet kisses along her jaw, stopping only when she reaches the spot behind her ear. Sara spends extra time there, nibbling and licking at the smooth skin while her lover threads her fingers through her silky blonde hair, keeping her in place.

She bites down a bit more forcefully on Ava's neck, earning a low gasp from her and a pull on her own hair that leaves her moaning in surprise.

Sara keeps her work on her fiancée's body, kissing her way down until she reaches the valley between her breasts. As soon as her mouth closes on one of the taller woman's nipples, a sweet moan leaves her throat. Her left hand plays with Ava's free breast while the other one descends to where the blonde needs her most. She dips her fingers under her blue thong, gasping as she feels the wetness gathered there. After releasing her fiancée's nipple her hand follows suit, retreating from her underwear.

She leans back, hands resting on Ava's hips, "Are you ready for me beautiful?" She asks as she hooks her fingers on the thin blue fabric. All it takes is a nod from the woman under her and in a couple of seconds Ava's sex is bare and waiting for Sara's touch.

Sara cups it with her right hand, revelling in the way Ava's whole body reacts to her touch, her hips rolling against her hand desperately trying to get some friction.

She bites her lip, paying attention to the changes in Ava's expression as she starts to move a single finger up and down her folds, gathering some wetness before tracing small circles around the blonde's clit.

Ava's brows are furrowed and her eyes closed, a mesmerizing contrast against her open mouth.

Sara bends down, fingers still working against her fiancée's cunt, "Baby... Open your eyes," she demands as her face is now inches away from Ava's, who opens her eyes seconds after.

Dark blue orbits are now looking up into bright ones and it's too much at the same time. Ava crashes their lips together in a messy kiss, her mouth quickly opening against Sara's for her tongue to taste her fiancée's. Both women moan deeply into the kiss that's only interrupted by Ava's need to pant against her lover's lips as Sara presses two fingers against her warm and dripping entrance. All it takes is one roll of Ava's hips and her digits slide in easily at the same time, pressing against sweet velvety walls.

"_Sara!" _Ava grunts before hiding against the crook of Sara's neck, a soft whimper leaving her as soon as Sara starts moving her fingers back and fort in a slow rhythm at first, letting her get used to the feeling of being filled.

The taller blonde's hands hold on to Sara's strong back, her nails digging into smooth flesh that draw a small painful moan from the freckled woman.

"You feel so good against my fingers beautiful..." she purrs against Ava's ear, pulling on her lobe with her teeth.

Ava chuckles lightly against her neck, leaving a trail of saliva there, _"I need you to go quicker!" _she half growls half asks.

Sara smirks before leaning back to look down at her and Ava can see that her eyes are now a shade of dark blue as well.

"All you had to do was ask..." her fiancée says before fastening the pace of her fingers, finding a rhythm with the movement of Ava's hips. As soon as she feels the blonde's walls flexing around her fingers, she presses her thumb against her clit, tracing circles around the small bundle of nerves.

_"Shit Sara! I'm coming, I'm coming!" _Ava starts to sing as her body starts to spasm pleasantly, eyes close in concentration.

"Baby, open your eyes..." Sara's voice is too sweet for Ava to go against her will, so she does it and is immediately met with her favourite dimpled smile, "Let go beautiful, I've got you."

And it's with those simple words that Ava feels something deep inside of her snap, like a dam who let way for a river to flow freely. She comes with Sara's name shouted from her bruised kissed lips, panting and gasping, her thighs clasped around Sara's wrist, holding her hand in place. The blonde helps her through her aftershocks, keeping her fingers still except for her thumb that's lazily tracing small circles on her clit while she waits for Ava's body to stop its uneven movements. When she eventually calms down after a couple of minutes, she notices how wet the bed is under her. Meanwhile Sara is peppering her face with light kisses making her way up through her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her sensitive skin making her shiver slightly. Her girlfriend stops moving when they are finally face to face, looking down at her with adoration and wonder. Ava finally opens her legs again, letting them fall limp against the bed with Sara's hand still touching her.

"Aves, I'm gonna take my fingers out now okay?" Sara asks in the most gentle of voices.

Ava nods but takes a sharp intake of breath as her body involuntary shudders when her fiancée's hand is gone.

"Shh... It's okay beautiful..." Sara whispers before pressing her lips softly against Ava's in a quick kiss. When they separate, Sara moves off of her and lays on her side, curling up against her lover's warm and sweaty body. They stay like that for a while, sharing small touches and kisses here and then, simply enjoying the feeling of being pressed against one another.

After a couple of beats in silence, Ava starts to grow even more aware of the wet spot under her and she can't help it anymore. She clears her throat to get Sara's attention, "Did I just... Was that..." She tries to ask something but the thought of it is simply too embarrassing. She drops her hand over her eyes, groaning, not even bearing to look at her fiancée in the eyes.

Sara chuckles, already guessing what she's on about, "Baby," she says, planting a kiss on her hand and grabbing it gently to move it away from the blonde's face, "Look at me please, Aves..."

Ava eventually does, a blush covering her cheeks, "Did I just squirt?" She finally asks, whispering with a strangled voice that brings a fond grin to Sara's face.

"You did baby, but there's nothing wrong with it. On the contrary, it's fucking sexy knowing I made you come like that," the blonde admits dropping her voice to a rasp.

"Really?" Ava asks still unsure and a bit embarrassed.

Instead of telling her Sara decides to show her, kissing her with fervor on the lips, her tongue immediately coming out to part them. They both get lost in the taste of each other's mouths for a couple of minutes before the need to part for air makes them break the kiss.

Ava tries to even her breathing before admitting, "I had heard that some women are able to come like that, but I never thought I would ever..."

"Glad I got to play a part in it," Sara says with a smug smile on her lips, earning a small eye roll from Ava.

"Hey!" Sara warns, biting Ava's ear lobe, "Don't roll your eyes at the woman who just made you squirt. Besides, if you behave and be a good girl..." she adds as she licks the sting away, "I'll make sure you come that way again, and again, and again, until the only thing you can remember is my name," she whispers between kisses, leaving Ava's walls throbbing for more.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! As always, any reviews are more than welcome! :)**


End file.
